Zelda vs Peach
Zelda vs Peach is a battle by Peep4Life. Description Season 1 Episode 2: Legend of Zelda vs Super Mario! Another Death Battle becomes a battle of mine, this time the most popular Nintendo princesses meet for a fight. Who wins? '' Fight '''HYRULE CASTLE - Legend of Zelda ' A large airship flew over the top of Hyrule Castle. The ship had been firing on the land, destroying much of the housing and some of the castle itself. Zelda then also noticed a person leaping off the ship. A princess? She was singing merrily and showing signs of being either insane, or delusional. She rushed at the figure, using Din's Fire on her. This obviously triggered Peach into a reaction, and she turned to confront the Hyrulian Princess. FIGHT! Immediately, Zelda vanished into thin air and reappeared behind Peach. She clattered into the Mushroom Kingdom princess with such force, that she was sent slamming into the roof structure of the Hyrule Castle. Peach got up and armed herself with a golf club. She rushed at Zelda, who dodged the original attack by ducking on her left side. Peach continued striking relentlessly, battering Zelda to the floor. Grounded, Zelda kicked out at her foe, magic expended from her leg as she aimed at the closest leg. Peach leaped over her, delivering a Peach Bomber on her prone foe. The impact brought Zelda into the air and allowed her to try and launch a counter attack. She created a small explosion of fire overhead which Peach barely evaded. Zelda then lashed out with a vicious kick, blasting Peach in the back of the head and sending her careening into the wall. Zelda landed on the ground several feet away. With a wave of her hand, she summoned Din's Fire. As the flame neared Peach though, the Mushroom Kingdom Princess used the Peach Bomber to get just beyond it. Peach then smashed her parasol into Zelda's head, before using it to sweep her legs out from under her and stomp on her stomach several times. Zelda summoned a diamond shape of magic that blocked Peach off, before getting to her feet and using a great deal of magic to launch Peach away. Looking for a surprise attack, Peach activated her megastrike. Zelda immediately vanished into thin air, teleporting just beyond Peach's range before summoning her phantom to attack Peach. While Peach struggled against the summon, Zelda used more of Din's Fire to blast her several feet away. Zelda began running at Peach, but it was a trap! Peach began bombarding Zelda with vegetables from the ground. After a handful had been bounced off Zelda's head, Peach threw a Bob-omb at her. Zelda tried to teleport again, but the explosion caught her just as she was about to vanish. This opened the door for Peach to deliver clubbing shots with her pan. Zelda tried to cover up as best she could, even kicking out with magically charged attacks, but she was having no such luck against Peach's onslaught. Finally, Zelda managed to summon a Phantom Slash, which created the breathing room she needed to escape Peach. She used Din's Fire to blast Peach several times before jumping into her with a spiral of magic. Peach looked to respond, launching herself at Zelda with the Peach Bomber, but Zelda reversed with an explosion of fire. Realising she needed to end this now, Peach began charging up her Mega Strike. She created a huge gap to build up in, before racing towards Zelda. Zelda warped, dodging the attack and reappearing on top of Peach when she stopped her attack. Zelda grabbed a hold of her, throwing her to the floor and blasting her back with fire. She then kicked Peach through a castle wall, forcing it to collapse on top of the Mushroom Kingdom's Princess. She managed to crawl out from under the debris, but Zelda threw a Phantom at her, which sliced through Peach's chest. KO! Peach's body slumped to the floor, lifeless as Zelda turned around and walked off and back into the castle. Then the rest of the castle wall collapsed on top of Peach, this time creating a tomb for the defeated Princess. Conclusion The winner is Zelda!Category:Peep4Life Category:2 Different Series Category:Nintendo only themed battles Category:Royalty themed battles Category:Princesses themed battles Category:Hero vs Hero Category:Protagonist vs Protagonist Category:Super Smash Bros. themed battles Category:Video Game only themed battles Category:Was a Death Battle Category:Girls only themed battles Category:Human vs Human themed battles Category:Completed Battle Category:The Legend of Zelda vs Super Mario Themed Fights